walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Harlan Carson (Comic Series)
Harlan Carson is a character first encountered in Issue 95 of Image Comics' ''The Walking Dead. ''He is the doctor of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Harlan's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible that Carson was a doctor or had a medical-related job. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Dr. Harlan Carson is a doctor at the Hilltop, who states that he has delivered three babies on the Hilltop before Maggie showed up. A Larger World Harlan was a witness of Ethan's horrific death after Rick killed him for stabbing Gregory. After the event, he attempted to stabilize Gregory's health, and succeeded. March To War Harlan is seen in Issue 109 checking Maggie's unborn baby. Gregory steps in uninvited, and mentions Carson's first name to be Harlan. Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Harlan was seen again in Issue 118, listening to Maggie's speech. Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two Harlan tagged along with Maggie and some of the other members from the Hilltop to Alexandria, to help fight against Negan and the Saviors. After Rick passed out, due to a concussion he received from getting caught in a grenade blast, Harlan was shown taking care of him, due to Denise suffering from the effects of her bite. As the Saviors attack the Hilltop Colony, Harlan is inside the infirmary waiting to patch up any injured residents, he patches up Marcus after he is stabbed in the stomach, during the war he also cleans up Arnold's and Richard's wounds. In Issue 124 after the Saviors try to attack the survivors of the Hilltop, he patches up Nicholas after he was slashed against the back as he was trying to save Rick. He also takes the bolt out of Ricks back, bandages it up and stitches the entry wound. When he finds out that Nicholas, Richard and Arnold all still have a fever, Harlan is shocked and thinks that it doesn't make any sense. When Michonne and Jesus bring the contaminated knife to him, he concludes that anyone who was injured by one of the Saviors weapons will die no matter how minor the wound is. During the final assault on the Hilltop, Harlan is seen running out to help Rick, whose leg was broken by Negan. Rick, however, orders him to save Negan's life. He does so, however, at the cost of Rick's leg being able to completely heal. After All Out War Harlan presumably lived with his brother at the Hilltop for the next couple years, treating more people and delivering more babies including Hershel Jr. Volume 22: A New Beginning Dr. Harlan Carson is seen treating Marco along with another doctor. They save his life but are taken aback when he tells them that the dead were talking. Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams He patches up Carl, Sophia, Darius, Lydia, and the bullies off-screen. He is later seen eating with his brother at a table where Maggie addresses that Carl is missing. He eventually talks to Gregory about what he did, he figures out that Gregory stole two oxycodone pills from the infirmary to poison Maggie, as a result he doesn't believe in Gregory's innocence. After Alpha hands back Dante and Ken for Lydia, he checks them in the infirmary and tells Maggie that they are in surprisingly good health. Volume 24: Life And Death Harlan witnesses Gregory's hanging with other members of the community. He later leaves with his brother to the fair. He later asks Brianna if she's seen him after being gone for a while. Unfortunately, his brother Carson was kidnapped and beheaded by Alpha. He is then seen holding his brothers glasses sitting against a tree. Volume 25: No Turning Back Harlan later patches Rick up after his fight with Morton, saving him despite massive blood loss. Volume 27: The Whisperer War During the assault on Hilltop Doctor Carson resuscitated Carl Grimes while his previous patient Aaron defended them from the oncoming Whisperers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harlan has killed. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Carson The two were brothers and while not shown interacting on panel, it is assumed they had a close relationship, as he is deeply saddened when he learns of his brothers death. Maggie Greene Maggie and Harlan have not interacted much, but he did check her baby and reassures her it was doing well. Their relationship is stable. He also delivered her baby after All-Out-War. Gregory Gregory and Harlan seem to have a stable relationship. Harlan patched up Gregory's wound and Gregory later praised him on his medical skills. However, Harlan rolled his eyes as Gregory talked with Maggie, implying that he is aware of Gregory's nature around women. Marco Marco and Harlan seem to have a stable and friendly relationship. When Marco is in the hospital after hiding from the Whisperers, Harlan seems to take good care of Marco. Appearances Trivia *He is one of the three confirmed people to have delivered a baby in the apocalypse, one being Alice, the other being Kenny. *The official Walking Dead site confirmed on February 27th, 2014, on the discussion page for Issue 122, that Carson and Harlan are brothers. ru:Харлан Карсон Category:Comic Characters Category:Medics Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Unknown